A Book of Brown: A collection of drabbles
by lalala445
Summary: A Book of Brown: A collection of drabbles about Lavender Brown. Written for deja vu again's 20 drabbles 20 chapter's challenge on HPFC .
1. Distance

Why must it be so hard?

I love him. I love him. I love him. I love him. I love him. I love him. I love him.

This is what I tell myself as I walk up to him.

I love him. I love him. I love him. I love him. I love him. I love him. I love him.

His hair is bushy and red, his blue eyes shining, and his smile growing by the second.

I love him. I love him. I love him. I love him. I love him. I love him. I love him.

He runs his fingers threw his hair and looks around the crowd. I don't know and don't care if he realizes that the distance is closing between us.

I love him. I love him. I love him. I love him. I love him. I love him. I love him.

He had just won us the game, and now I was _hopefully _going to win his heart.

I love him. I love him. I love him. I love him. I love him. I love him. I love him.

I take another step closer, and now he sees me and our eyes meet. Only ten more steps and I'll be able to do it. I'll kiss him and tell him what is always on my mind.

I love him. I love him. I love him. I love him. I love him. I love him. I love him.

Nine more steps.

I love him. I love him. I love him. I love him. I love him. I love him. I love him.

Eight.

I love him. I love him. I love him. I love him. I love him. I love him. I love him.

Seven.

I love him. I love him. I love him. I love him. I love him. I love him. I love him.

Six.

I love him. I love him. I love him. I love him. I love him. I love him. I love him.

Five.

I love him. I love him. I love him. I love him. I love him. I love him. I love him.

Four. He's so close, I could probably just jump into his arm and kiss him, but I take another step.

I love him. I love him. I love him. I love him. I love him. I love him. I love him.

Two more steps. No turning back now. The distance between us is a mere lean. I take another step in.

I love him. I love him. I love him. I love him. I love him. I love him. I love him.

And then I kiss him. I kiss the boy I've been in love with all year.

_I'm in love with Ron Weasley. _


	2. NEWTS

N.E.W.T.S.

It's funny to think that any student only a year ago would be sitting in a room in this great school taking one.

It was also funny to Lavender that right now she was about to wage in a war against You-Know-W- Voldemort (yes, that sounded odd odd , yet it feels almost right to speak of his name, especially at a time at war). But overall, what felt most odd was that feeling that something terrible was going to happen.

Could it be her future seeing skills which she had worked so hard to master in divination? It had to been, because for Lavender, there was no other explanation.

She cautiously walked in the halls, her wand outreached, looking around for a Death Eater to slaughter for their harm of which they wish to spread on Hogwarts.

_How... __unusual... _Lavender thought. Only a year ago she would never had thought of muttering those words. _Things have changed, for the better or worst._

Lavender heard a screech of cry coming from a classroom over to her left. She sprinted away, and found herself on the balcony. She turned around and there stood a man. He was covered, head to toe in night black.

His wand was raised and his snicker grew larger by the second.

_N.E.W.T.S, _Lavender thought, _are the least of my problems._

"STUPEFY!" Lavender screeched. The man's wand flew out his hand. He rolled his eyes.

"What a stupid idead," the man said, glaring at her with... was that amusement?

"A- Avad- Avada..." Lavender tried to say, yet it... it wouldn't come out.

"Despicable," the man screeched with a cold laugh.

"AVADACADABRA!" Lavender screamed. The green light hit her target, making him fall back. She was shot back by the reaction force.

_So this is how it ends?_

As Lavender falls, she witnesses things that she had never imagined. She sees her life before her eyes; her first year in Hogwarts, her fifth year when she joined Dumbledore's Army, and to her month of dating Ro-

Then she slammed to the ground, the force _almost _taking her life. Yet- yet... yet why was she was still here? Why has she survived?

To the side she could see the other man. At the moment she had turned her head she had seen it; a werewolf, whose grey fur was patched with rusty red blood. It tackled her, it's claws scratching into her skin.

"NO!" was the last thing she heard as the werewolf fell off of her. Granger... was it Granger who had said that?

Before the world faded to black and all of the pain disappeared, Lavender couldn't help but think, _Granger would have passed the N.E.W.T.S._


End file.
